


Бермудский Треугольник

by sweetflower_dl



Category: Gravity Falls, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Mystery, Out of Character, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetflower_dl/pseuds/sweetflower_dl
Summary: Бермудский треугольник (англ. Bermuda Triangle) — район в Атлантическом океане, в котором якобы происходят таинственные исчезновения морских и воздушных судов и прочие аномальные явления.





	Бермудский Треугольник

**Author's Note:**

> Работа уже была выложена на сайте ficbook.net. Автор переехал на AO3.
> 
> моему морю.
> 
> Прошу прощения за мою географию.
> 
> Все персонажи достигли совершеннолетия.

Чуя с детства любил море, у которого жил. Когда он был маленьким, ему казалось, что море можно было переплыть, как озеро или речку. Позже отец Чуи взял мальчика на рыбалку на своем крохотном суденышке. Они отплыли не так далеко от берега, но перед голубыми глазами Накахары открылись бесконечные водные просторы.

В тот день Накахара Чуя понял - море не кончается никогда.

  
Позже, когда парню исполнилось шестнадцать, он устроился юнгой на небольшой корабль. Кажется, он назывался "Железный конь" и курсировал из отдаленной Японии в Индию.

Чуя не запомнил этого. Он запомнил море - такое разное и такое опасное. И неизвестно, какая погода была на нем страшнее: шторм, когда корабль только из-за умелого рулевого не переворачивался на огромных волнах-убийцах, или штиль, когда едва не сходишь с ума от палящего солнца и нехватки воды.

Не смотря на все опасности, Чуя чувствовал себя на "Коне", как дома. Он готов был часами любоваться колеблющейся морской гладью - разумеется, если бы постоянно занятому юнге дали это делать.

  
Но в одну ночь его жизнь перевернулась с ног на голову.

_Их корабль плыл полупустым. Они выполнили торговую операцию и возвращались в порт Йокогамы без конвоя. Холодный дождь хлестал по палубе, и Чуя зябко ежился в своем гамаке, стараясь устроиться получше и потеплее._

_Один лишь крик дежурного заставил Накахару растерять остатки сна, а его душу замереть в немом страхе._

_\- Пираты!_

_Капитан тут же поднял тревогу и команду. На палубе и в трюме занялась немыслимая суета. Каждый знал свое дело и место, но Чуя понимал: они - не солдаты, они - торговцы._

_У них не было и шанса против пиратов._

  
Эти события восьмилетней давности Чуя вспоминал со смехом. Он смеялся над молодым собой, смеялся над тем, как ронял тогда ядра из-за трясущихся от страха рук.

Смеялся, стоя на палубе своего пиратского корабля "Штиль".

Старпом косился на своего капитана, но молчал. Накахаре иногда становилось невероятно весело, особенно в такие хорошие дни, как этот, когда добычи хватало на покупку недешевого острова.

За их спинами остались лишь дым и кровь.

\- Ты снова хмурый, Аку? Улыбнись хоть раз! Такая удача!

Старпом лишь покачал головой в ответ на слова капитана.

  
Восемь лет назад Чую взяли на корабль пираты в виде пленного, когда поняли, что другой наживы им не видать. И Накахару утопили бы вместе с остальными, если бы покойный ныне капитан Мори Огай не рассмотрел в мальчике скрытый потенциал, когда Чуе удалось сбежать из трюма, взломав тяжелые кандалы.

С тех пор Накахара - часть команды. Пиратская жизнь быстро увлекла парня, людей на корабле он считал своей семьей, а море казалось так близко, как никогда раньше.

\- Сэр, нам нельзя срезать путь через Бермудские острова.

Капитан Накахара всегда прислушивался к словам старпома, но сейчас лишь серьезно покачал головой. 

\- Провизии осталось не так много, чтобы огибать их. И чего ты испугался? Бермудского Треугольника?

\- Именно, Треугольника. С большой буквы, - кивнул Рюноскэ. - Ни один корабль ещё не прошел те воды, все исчезли.

\- Не думал, что ты такой суеверный, - Чуя покачал головой.

Для него Рюноскэ всё ещё был подростком, ведь подобрал его Чуя чуть больше года назад. Накахара считал, что тот чересчур осторожен, и если иногда это было полезным качеством, то сейчас - раздражало.

И чего это он его уговаривает?

  
\- Плывем по этому курсу, - отрезал капитан и свернул карту, показывая, что разговор закончен.

Серьезно, как люди верят в эту чушь? Верят в плавающий в тумане Бермудского треугольника корабль-призрак? Серьезно?..

Это чистейшей воды бред, считал Накахара. И стремился лично подтвердить это.

  
Туман. 

Липкий, белый туман застилает море так плотно, что не видно людей в метре от себя.

Чуя стоял возле штурвала, тщетно вглядываясь в белую пелену.

Штиль.

Паруса обвисли ненужными тряпками и едва качаются непонятно от чего.

Команда Накахары ходит по палубе. Сам Чуя готов был поклясться, что матросы прожигают его взглядом сквозь эту белую пелену.

По крайней мере, Накахара точно чувствовал на себе чей-то взгляд, хотя даже старпома рядом не было.

Быстро темнело, и Чуя махнул рукой. 

Пусть трубят отбой.  
Возможно, утром им удастся сдвинуться с мертвой точки.

  
Чуе не спалось.   
Он чувствовал вину за то, что не послушался Акутагаву и загнал их "Штиль" в ловушку, как ни странно, штиля. Верно говорят - как корабль назовешь, так он и поплывет.

Их корабль так и не тронулся с места.

Чуя не верил в приметы и суеверия. Но сейчас, когда повсюду была эта белая дымка, которая, кажется, забралась даже в трюм и забилась в легкие, Накахару пробирал страх. Страх, что они все помрут здесь.

Провизия медленно таяла. Её хватит на три, может, четыре дня. К этому времени они должны были зайти в нелегальный порт.

Если бы не штиль, туман и решение капитана.

  
Чуе не спалось.

Он решил выйти на палубу.

Корабль не качало, и это было непривычно Накахаре. Воды не было видно из-за тумана, и Чуя чувствовал себя неуютно, не видя перед собой столь родное море.

Накахара прислушался. Было так неестественно тихо. Он позвал дежурного, зная, что его голос должен прорваться сквозь туман, но никто не отозвался.

"Уснул, собака?" - ругнулся про себя капитан и быстрым шагом направился в трюм, собираясь задать кое-кому оплеуху.

  
Вышел он через несколько минут, заметно побледнев.

Он был один.

Чуя проверил шлюпки. На месте.  
Но никого на корабле не было, только он.

Может, это сон?

\- Догадливый, - раздалось из тумана тихое насмешливое эхо.

Чуя тут же выхватил из ножен саблю и напрягся, вглядываясь в туман.

Он не понимал, почему так боится. Если это сон, то ничего страшного произойти не может. Через пару минут он проснется в своей каюте, выйдет на палубу и подставит лицо приятному морскому бризу...

\- Боюсь, этому не бывать.

\- Кто здесь? - прорычал Чуя, когда понял, что голос ему не чудится. - Покажись! Не прячься в тени, как трусливый...

Он не успел договорить, внезапно увидев прямо перед собой возникшего из ниоткуда мужчину.

Костюм того был похож на пиратский наряд Чуи, но выглядел более ухоженным и элегантным. Накахара нахмурился, чувствуя в мужчине нечто чужое, словно не от мира сего.

Но Чуя не верил в суеверия. Или всё-таки..?

\- Что за черт?..

\- Почти угадал, - ярко ухмыльнулся незнакомец, от его оскала даже у бывалого Чуи по коже побежали мурашки.

\- Кто ты, твою мать, такой? - Чуя за мгновение оказался рядом с незнакомцем, приставляя к его горлу лезвие сабли. - Где моя команда? Отвечай!

\- Остынь, рыжий, - мужчина, не потеряв веселого настроения, отвел саблю Накахары от своего горла. - Твоя команда в полном порядке. Пока что.

\- Ты смеешь угрожать?..

\- Смею. Хочешь, чтобы они выжили?

О, для Чуи не было никого важнее его команды. Но он не собирался так просто позволять дурить себя.

\- Ты сказал, это - всего лишь сон.

\- А разве сон и реальность - не одно и то же?

Чуя чертыхнулся про себя. Этот подлый... хитрый...

\- Демон, - подсказал незнакомец, шире улыбнувшись. - Людишки зовут меня Треугольником. Но у меня и имя имеется, так что это немного обидно.

\- Какое мне дело??

\- Нам нужно получше узнать друг друга. В конце концов, ты ведь согласишься на мои условия, чтобы я спас твою команду из... своего плена? Или откажешься, решив умереть сам и позволив погибнуть им?

\- С чего бы мне верить, что ты нас отпустишь?

\- Не вас. Их. Ты останешься со мной, вздойдешь на мой корабль-призрак, станешь моим трофеем... Ну и так далее. Небольшая плата за жизнь твоей "семьи", не так ли?

\- Зачем я тебе?

\- Я не могу раскрывать все карты, рыжий. К тому же, иногда мои поступки спонтанны. Я мог вообще не появиться, и вы бы сгинули, захлебнувшись туманом. Тебе повезло.

\- Их жизни в обмен на мою душу?..

\- У рыжих есть душа? Их жизни в обмен на твою. По рукам?

Демон зажег на ладони, обтянутой черной перчаткой, синий огонь.

Чуя неуверенно опустил саблю. Если этот демон не врет, то в случае отказа они все умрут. Из-за его, Чуи, ошибки.

А демон молчал, словно знал, что Накахара согласится. Огонь плясал на его ладони, Чуя невольно засматривался на пламя.

В конце концов, если это сон, ничего не произойдет...

\- Я сбегу, - рыкнул Чуя, пожимая руку демону и дергая её на себя.

\- Не думаю, - засмеялся демон, приближаясь. - Меня зовут Билл Сайфер. Добро пожаловать на борт.

  
"Штиль" выбрался из тумана через пару часов. Команда не досчиталась капитана, но старпом Рюноскэ приказал не возвращаться за ним. Акутагава предполагал, что произошло, и его догадку подтверждала виднеющаяся сквозь быстро удаляющийся от них туман тень корабля-призрака.

**Author's Note:**

> впервые писал с телефона, буду благодарен, если укажете ошибки - жуть как неудобно.


End file.
